Reason to Believe
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Takes place during the episode, Undercover. Fin doesn't get there in time, but someone else comes to Olivia's rescue. Contains SPOILERS. If you've read anything by me you know who the pairing is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SVU or anything related to it. Contains SPOILERS for UNDERCOVER.

* * *

"I just don't want Olivia to get hurt," Elliot muttered to the Captain.

"And why would that happen?" A sharp voice asked.

Elliot, Munch, and Cragen whirled around to looked at the door. There stood their ex-ADA Alexandra Cabot.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I'm back for good," Alex stated, "Where's Liv?"

"She went undercover at Sealview," Elliot explained, "She's looking for a CO that rapes inmates at Sealview."

Alex's eyes widened, "And you let her?"

"We couldn't have stopped her if we tried," Cragen stated.

Elliot's phone rang, "Stabler…they're what?…you're where?…okay." He hung up, "There's TB outbreak. The whole prison is on lockdown."

Alex snatched something off of Elliot's desk.

"Those are the keys to my cruiser," Elliot reached fro them.

"I'm going to Sealview," Alex stated and walked toward the stairwell. Elliot ran after her, "The second I'm in there, I'm quarantined too."

"You can't just take my cruiser," Elliot followed Alex down the stairs.

Alex was jumping down the stairs two and three at a time, "Are you gonna stop me?"

"You're risking your life," Elliot stated following her with no apparent attempt to stop her.

"Let me give you a scenario," Alex stated bursting through the doors and unlocking the car. Once they were both in and moving she finished, "You have to go away for five _years_. When you come back Kathy's in prison. You can't tell me you wouldn't go see her no matter what."

"Then you're risking her life," Elliot stated, "She can't be seen talking to you."

"I'm just the Bexar County DA, looking for information and offering leniency to an inmate," Alex replied.

"You're a DA?" Elliot asked.

"Until four fifteen today when Gary's sworn in," Alex stated.

Alex badged her way in with Elliot right on her tail. When they got to the desk next to where the bars started Alex stated, "I'm DA Alexandra Cabot. We need to see…" She looked to Elliot to finish.

"Katrina Rea Lewis," Elliot stated.

"We're in lockdown," the woman behind the desk stated.

"Yeah, TB outbreak," Alex huffed, "I'm already in so if I'm going to get it I already have it."

The woman typed on the computer for a few second then looked at her, "The inmate you're looking for is in transit. She's on her way to solitary." The woman looked confused at the screen, "This can't be right. It says she's been in transit for twenty minutes."

Alex went pale and looked at Elliot, "It's a two minute walk from here to solitary. I know where to go. We have to get in there now."

The woman looked scared of Alex and buzzed them in. They took off running. Alex sprinted down the cell blocks and lost Elliot a few rows back. When she got to the door she heard Olivia scream, "No! Stop! Help!"

She jumped down the last flight of stairs and burst through the door. "Get away form her you sick son of a bitch!" As she approached him, she grabbed a chair sitting by the door.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" he yelled.

Alex swung the chair and hit him, sending him tumbling to the ground. As he started to get up, Alex put the back of the chair on his neck and pressed down, "Give we one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here!"

Fin and Elliot came running up and pulled Alex away from him. Elliot had to use all his muscle to hold her back.

"I'm gonna make sure you get the needle!" Alex yelled, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

"Alex, Alex," Elliot tried to calm her down as Fin cuffed the CO, "Calm down. Go see if Liv is alright."

He let go of Alex and she immediately dropped to her knees next to Olivia. She looked her over to see if she was physically okay. Then she finally asked, "Are you okay?" She gently took Olivia's face in her hands and wiped away the tears.

Olivia slowly nodded, "What are you doing here?"

Alex ignored the question for the moment and asked, "Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine," Olivia stated.

"That's no what I asked," Alex replied, her concern growing.

"You go here just in time," She wrapped her arms around Alex and clung to her, "Thank you."

Alex stroked Olivia's hair, "Anytime sweetheart."

When Alex pulled away, she stood and held out her hands to help Olivia up. Olivia started to stand, but her right leg gave out. Alex caught her and put Olivia's arm around her neck. "C'mon let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

This is another one of my million and one ways to bring Alex back. For some reason I really like Alex to be the Heroine in my stories. This just sort of came to me and wrote itself. I just wish it wouldn't have written itself in the middle of my Philosophy class.


	2. Chapter 2

After Olivia was cleared by the hospital, Cragen tried to send Olivia home, but she refused. She wanted to talked to the man who tried to rape her. Fin kept close to Alex on the outside of the one way mirror just in case Alex decided to try to kill Harris again.

Cragen kept glancing at Alex who looked angrier than he'd ever seen her. She was smoldering on the inside and he was sure that if she knew she'd get away with it, that she'd take the gun off of Fin and shoot Harris.

Olivia looked tired when she stepped out of the interrogation room. She sighed and Alex was immediately at her side. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Olivia nodded.

"Take the rest of the day off," Cragen told Olivia, "Catch up with Alex."

If it hadn't been for Alex, she would have stayed, but she nodded and let Alex lead her out the doors of the precinct.

"Do you still live at the same place?" Alex asked.

Olivia silently nodded.

Alex flagged down a cab and told him where to take them. When they got out, Alex paid and followed Olivia to her apartment.

Once in Olivia's apartment, Alex sat Olivia down on the couch and went to get her some tea. She returned to find Olivia staring at the coffee table in front of her.

"Maybe you should talk to George," Alex offered softly, kneeling in front of Olivia.

Olivia looked her head, "I'm fine. Just tired." She took a sip of the tea Alex got her.

"Why don't you lay down?" Alex said softly.

"Come to bed with me?" Olivia asked, almost sounding needy.

"Of course," Alex replied.

They made their way to the bedroom and laid together under the covers. Olivia curled into Alex and closed her eyes while Alex ran her fingers through her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Soon they were both asleep.

Alex was awakened half an hour later by someone talking. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that the woman in her arms was mumbling in her sleep. She watched for a few minutes as Olivia settled again. Just as Alex was getting ready to close her eyes again, Olivia began struggling again her, screaming and crying.

"Liv," Alex said softly, releasing Olivia from her grip, "Liv. It's me. Alex."

Olivia's eyes shot open and tears fell out.

Alex held her arms open, "C'mere.'

Olivia moved into Alex's arms and started sobbing on her shoulder. All Alex could do was hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Of course she didn't know if it really _was _going to be okay, it just seemed like the thing to say. Her heart broke for Olivia. It pained her to see Olivia like that.

Olivia wondered what she's have done had Alex not been there. Even if Fin had gotten there in time to stop Harris. She would probably be pushing herself through the rest of the day at work, ignoring all feelings she was having. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but having Alex there made it all so much easier. She never felt like she had to hide who she was or what she was feeling from Alex. Alex was her saving grace.

"I missed you," Olivia whispered.

"I missed you too," Alex answered.

"I love you," Olivia closed her eyes and kissed the skin closest to her lips, which happened to be Alex's neck.

"I love you too," Alex added.

Olivia pulled away and tentatively pressed her lips to Alex's. Alex warmly accepted the kiss, but didn't move her hands for fear of triggering a memory for the horrible even that happened a few hours prior.

"I love you so much," Olivia whispered after the kiss.

Alex kissed Olivia's forehead, "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

After a few moments of silence, Olivia asked, "How did you know where I was?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Before I…left, the case I had right before Zapata was an inmate who was recently paroled. It wasn't supposed to be my case but McCoy was sick or something. Anyway she walked me through where it was, why she was taken there, how many times…I had a grand jury hearing the morning after I was shot."

Olivia slowly raised her hand and moved Alex's shirt over to see the star shaped scar. She ran her thumb over it before gently kissing it. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Alex assured her.

"I just…wish there was more I could have done," Olivia added.

"I'm okay," Alex smiled, "All healed."

Olivia ran her hands up under Alex's shirt and over her stomach. She started to move her hands to caress Olivia, but saw the detective flinch so she slid her hands under the pillow her head was on.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized again, "I just…Can I?"

Alex nodded understandingly and kept her hand where they were. Olivia moved down Alex's body until she was looking at the blonde's bare stomach. She slowly and gently kissed around Alex's stomach, slowly pushing her shirt higher.

"Liv," Alex breathed.

Olivia looked up at her.

"You don't have to do this," Alex replied.

"I want to," Olivia brushed some hair out of Alex's face, "It's been five years."

Alex smiled softly at Olivia, "You're so beautiful."

Olivia felt herself blush like she hadn't since Alex left.

She restarted her exploration of Alex's body. She reacquainted herself with every inch of the former ADA until Alex was naked and panting, her knuckles turning white as they clutched the pillow beneath her head.

Olivia crawled up next to Alex and curled into her. She traced the outline of Alex's knuckles that started to relax. "That good huh?"

Alex looked at Olivia's cocky smile and was glad to see that she was back to normal in one way, "Oh yeah."

Olivia wrapped her fingers around Alex's and moved Alex's hands to her hips while Alex cautiously watched. Alex was deeply touched at this show of complete trust. Tears clouded her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

Olivia noticed the tears and wiped them away. Then she softly kissed Alex's lips, lingering for a few seconds before whispering, "I missed you."

Alex smiled, "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled away from Olivia and fished her phone out of her jeans. Olivia woke up at the movement and listened in

"Hello?…I'll be there in a few minutes…tell Mike to order room service…unless you want him to cook something…yeah that's what I thought…charge it to the room…bye sweetie…I love you too," Alex smiled and hung up.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex softly kissed her, "My son."

Olivia's eyes widened, "Your what? How do you have a son?"

Alex chuckled, "My adopted son. You've met him before." Alex got out of bed and started to get dressed, "Antonio. He wanted to see Detective Sandoval again so I called him on our way here and they're playing video games at the hotel."

"Really?" Olivia smiled, "You adopted him?"

Alex nodded, "We didn't really have anyone but each other and I talked to him about it. He suggested it. It was one of the best things I've ever done with my life." Alex finished getting dressed and sat on the bed, "Do you wanna come meet him? Again?"

Olivia beamed, "Yes."

After Olivia got dressed, Alex drove them to the hotel she and Antonio where staying at. Once she got to their room, she opened the door and saw Mike sitting on the bed next to a much more grown up Antonio. He paused the game and walked over to Alex, "Hi mom." He hugged her. He was as tall as her shoulder now.

"Hi," Alex smiled, "Did you have fun?"

Antonio nodded, "Can I go to the baseball game with Mike tonight?"

Alex looked over at Mike who smiled and nodded.

"Sure," Alex smiled, "But call me when you get there and call me when you leave."

"Thank you," he smiled back. Then he looked over at Olivia. "You're Olivia."

Olivia nodded, "You've gotten big."

"Mom tells me that all the time," Antonio chuckled.

Mike looked at his watched, "We should go."

Alex nodded. "Thanks Mike." She kissed the top of Antonio's head, "Have fun. I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too mom," he smiled and followed Mike out the door.

Alex watched them leave before closing the door. She sat on the bed and looked at Olivia.

"So what were you planning to do now?" Olivia asked, "Because we sort of have an opening for an SVU ADA."

"Really?" Alex asked, "Where'd Casey go?"

"She transferred out," Olivia replied, "I guess things started getting to her."

"Well, I'll get right on that," Alex smiled.

Olivia knelt down in front of Alex and rested her forearms on Alex's knees, "Are you sure that's not too much of a step backwards? Going from a DA to an ADA."

"It'll be more work," Alex took Olivia's hands, "Longer hours and less pay." She smiled, "I don't think I'd want to do anything else."

"What happened to those big political ambitions you had?" Olivia asked.

"I realized there were more important things," Alex replied, "Like my life, Antonio, you…"

"Me?" Olivia smiled hopefully.

Alex chuckled, "Yes you. Unless you want me to find someone else to absolutely adore."

"Absolutely not," Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's, "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm so glad to be back," Alex smiled dreamily before kissing Olivia.

"Where's all your stuff?" Olivia asked.

"My furniture is on it's way from Ruidoso," Alex replied, "To my new apartment."

"Where's that?" Olivia asked, curious.

Alex smirked, "It's about a block and a half from your apartment."

"Really?" Olivia's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "It was close to you and close to the park and close to that private school down the street."

"Antonio's going to go to the private school?" Olivia smiled.

"Of course," Alex replied, "He's a Cabot now. He'll have the best of everything. Now that we're Cabots again."

Olivia softly kissed Alex, "What do you say we go grab something to eat?"

"Okay," Alex kissed Olivia again before letting Olivia help her up. She slid her hand into Olivia's and walked with her out the door.

I watched Ghost for the first time all the way through today. I amazed that I hadn't seen it earlier. I read the script online before, but missed the episode when it was on TV, so this time I used my handy dandy DVR and got it. Wow it was amazing. Stephanie March is an amazing job. There will probably be a fic or a chapter soon that goes along with what episode...

So maybe I'm the last person in the world to know, but Novak's leaving the end of this season and it would be the perfect opportunity to bring in an ADA that's tall, blonde, beautiful, maybe with the initials A.C.. Seriously thought, that would probably the best thing ever...Bring back Alex!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia's phone rang as they exited the hotel. She flipped it open and answered, "Benson."

"Hey Olivia. Did you get called in last night?" a man asked.

"Kurt," Olivia let out a long breath, "I…uh…yeah."

"Do you have dinner plans tonight?" he asked.

Alex opened the car door for Olivia who got in. Alex closed the door and walked to the other side.

"Actually can you meet me at the coffee shop down from your office in ten minutes?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Kurt answered.

"Okay bye," Olivia closed her phone. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Alex asked, pulling onto the street from the parking garage.

"I…have something to tell you," Olivia let out.

Alex nodded understandingly, "Okay."

Olivia took a moment to gather her words, but a moment turned into a minute.

"Would you like me to tell you what you're going to tell me?" Alex asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "Kurt's your boyfriend and since you asked him to meet you for coffee you're either breaking up with him or I'm dropping you off at your second date. Where is it by the way?"

Olivia gave Alex directions before adding, "You're right."

"About all of it? So you're breaking up with him on the second date?" Alex asked, lightly.

Olivia looked over at Alex who was smiling, "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

Alex shrugged, "I never expected you to wait this long for me. Sure maybe a year max, but it's been five years. I completely understand you dating again. To be honest when I came back I almost expected you to be married with two kids and a dog."

"What would you have done then?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno," Alex sighed, "Hoped we could be friend while secretly being wholly heartbroken."

Olivia smiled and picked up Alex's free hand. She kissed her knuckles.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Alex asked quietly.

"A few months," Olivia replied, threading her fingers through Alex's, "He's a good guy. Sweet, funny, established." After a short paused, "I waited three years. I kept hoping that the next day, I'd wake up and you'd be at my front door. Everyone kept telling me that you may never come back and I didn't want to believe them," tears sprung to Olivia's eyes, "Then one day it clicked, you may never come back. After that it took a few months, but Elliot set me up with one of Kathy's friends. She was nice, but definitely not my type. Then as I started dating, I noticed a pattern in the women I dated. They were all tall, blonde haired and blue eyed. I was trying to find another you. But no one's blue eyes were as thoughtful as yours and no one's hair glowed in the sunlight like yours."

Alex pulled into a spot in front of the building where Kurt's office and the coffee shop where. She turned off the car and turned to look at Olivia. Olivia seemed to have more to tell, so Alex kept quiet taking Olivia's other hand into her own.

"Then I started dating men so I'd stop looking for another you. I refused to go out with anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes." She let out a brief smile which Alex reciprocated. Olivia's smile faded and she went on, "I started noticing a trend there too. All the men were smart, ambitious, and passionate. None of them were as brilliant as you. No one was ambitious while still caring about the people they passed on the way up like you did. No one was as passionate about things as you are." Tears fell down Olivia's cheeks. "I finally realized that no one was ever going to replace you and that I should stop trying, consciously or subconsciously."

Alex slowly reached up and gently wiped the tears away with her fingers. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm so sorry I caused all that…"

Olivia cut Alex off, "No, you didn't cause any of it. It wasn't your fault."

Alex pulled Olivia as close as she could and whispered, "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

Olivia felt liked five years worth of pent up tears flowed from her eyes onto Alex's shoulder. She clung to the fabric of Alex's shirt as she tried to calm herself.

Alex stroked Olivia's hair and rubbed her back trying her best to make all the pain go away with those simple motions. She softly kissed Olivia's cheek and held her tight.

Olivia slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Don't be sorry," Alex smiled reassuringly.

Olivia smiled back and kissed Alex.

"Shall we?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded and got out with Alex.

"I'll go grab some coffee," Alex said when they walked in, "Do you still drink it the same as you used to?"

"What do you think?" Olivia raised and eyebrow.

Alex chuckled, "Ah yes my little creature of habit." She kissed Olivia one last time before standing in line to get their coffee.

Olivia sat at a small table for two near the front and waited. She stole a few glances at Alex who was being chatted up by the man behind her. She smirked, she'd have to get used to people shamelessly hitting on Alex again.

"Hey Olivia," Kurt said, sitting across from her.

"Hi," Olivia leaned on the table.

"Have you been crying?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Olivia ignored his question, "I don't think we should see each other any more."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, "Why not?"

"It's just not working," Olivia stated, wishing he'd just let it go.

"Is there someone else?" Kurt asked.

Olivia glanced over at Alex who was picking up their drinks and walking to a table in the back, picking up a newspaper on her way. Kurt followed her eyes.

"Oh," he said, "She's that woman you have a picture of in the living room. The one that was in witness protection?"

Olivia nodded.

"She's back," Kurt stated.

"Yeah," Olivia added.

Kurt stood up and Olivia stood with him. "I hope you two are happy together." He gave Olivia one last, lingering hug before walking out of the coffee shop.

Olivia walked back to the table Alex was sitting at. She looked up from the paper as Olivia neared, "He took it well."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

Alex folded the paper, "Are you okay?"

"You keep asking me that," Olivia grinned.

"I just want to make sure," Alex replied with a hint of a smile, "Long lost lovers showing up out of nowhere tends to startle people." Alex looked at her watch, "I'm gonna call Antonio real quick." She picked up her phone and dialed. She smiled fully a few seconds after putting the phone to her ear, "Hi honey…are you having fun?…good…ask Mike what time you're coming home….okay…have fun…I love you too." Alex hung up, "He's having a blast."

"Good," Olivia smiled and thoughtfully looked over Alex, "I never thought I'd see it."

"See what?" Alex asked sipping her drink.

"You being a mom," Olivia answered.

"Yeah well me either," Alex replied, "But now that I have him, I can't imagine life without him."

Olivia picked up her coffee and stood up. She held out her hand for Alex to take. "C'mon. I believe there's a bed in a hotel and a TV with pay-per-view waiting for us."


End file.
